Once Upon A Time: Amulet
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Emerson and Justin discover an amulet in Emerson's castle that belonged to Emerson's in his past life. Robin discovers a young girl hiding in the castle. In the characters' past, Emerson learns his grandmother lied to him about August visiting and a falling out ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **BOSTON: 2011**

Evelyn Meyer sat at the kitchen table crocheting. Emerson and Justin loudly entered the apartment giggling.

"Okay," Emerson whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow in school."

Evelyn got up and walked over to them.

"Emerson Booth!" Evelyn exclaimed. "Have you been drinking?"

"No," Emerson lied.

Emerson walked over to Evelyn.

"Why would I drink, Grandma?" Emerson asked in slurred speech. "I'm only 16."

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath," Evelyn said. "Go to your room."

Emerson stumbled off to his room while Evelyn looked at Justin.

"I cannot believe you took my grandson out drinking!" Evelyn shouted.

"Chill, Lady," Justin said drunkenly. "It's not a big deal. In Luxemborg, it's legal to drink at 16."

"It's pronounced Luxembourg, and in this country, it's illegal to consume alcohol under the age of 21," Evelyn said. "You know, my grandson was well behaved and always followed the rules until he met you! You are no longer allowed to come near him."

"Hey, you grouchy old bat!" Justin shouted. "Emerson's my best friend! You can't forbid me to see him! I'll do whatever I want!"

"Get out!" Evelyn shouted.

Justin walked out of the apartment and stumbled across the hall to his apartment. As he entered his apartment and closed the door, the hall elevator doors opened and August entered the hall. He then stumbled down the hallway to Evelyn's door and knocked. Evelyn then opened the door.

"August?" Evelyn asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my son," August replied.

"No," Evelyn said.

"You can't forbid me to see him, Evelyn!" August shouted.

"I am his legal guardian and I can!" Evelyn shouted. "I don't want him to see his deadbeat father who abandoned him!"

"Listen, Evelyn," August said. "I'm very sick and I need to see my son. I need to talk to him."

"No," Evelyn said. "I'm raising him right and I don't want you to be a bad influence on him."

"Excuse me?" August asked. "Raising him right? I saw him and his friend drinking at a bar! It doesn't seem like you are raising him right!"

"Don't you dare judge me!" Evelyn shouted. "You abandoned him as a baby! You don't get to judge me!"

Evelyn slammed the door in August's face.

"Evelyn!" August shouted. "Open the damn door!"

Later that night, August snuck onto the fire escape. He made sure Emerson was asleep and quietly opened the window and entered the room. He then walked over and looked at his sleeping son.

"I'm so sorry, Emerson," August whispered. "I love you, my son."

August kissed his son on the forehead and quietly climbed out the window.

 **EMERSON'S CASTLE: The Present**

Emerson was sound asleep in a bed in one of the bedrooms of his castle. Justin quietly walked into the room and stood by the bedside.

"Emerson?" Justin asked.

Emerson continued to sleep.

"Emerson?" Justin asked again.

Emerson woke up and looked at his best friend.

"What?" Emerson asked groggily.

"Are you awake?" Justin asked.

"I am now," Emerson said in a grouchy tone.

"Sorry," Justin said. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Think happy thoughts or count sheep, or something," Emerson said.

"No," Justin said. "I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about this huge castle and the need to explore it."

"Okay," Emerson said. "Go explore it. I'm going back to sleep."

"I'm too scared to do it alone," Justin said.

"You're 20," Emerson said.

"Please don't make me explore it alone," Justin said.

"Fine," Emerson said getting up. "I'll explore the castle with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robin was sound asleep in one of the castle beds in one of the bedchambers. As she awoke, she reached for her bow and arrow. She then discovered her bow and arrow was not on the side table.

"Huh," Robin said aloud to herself. "I wonder where it is."

Robin got up and discovered her bow and arrow had fallen underneath the bed. As she moved the covers, she discovered a young girl asleep underneath the bed.

"Oh my gosh," Robin thought to herself.

Robin quietly walked out of the chamber into the hallway. She then entered the next bedchamber over where Artie was sound asleep. Robin immediately walked over to Artie and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Artie," Robin said. "Artie. Wake up."

"What is it?" Artie asked groggily. "Tigger's need their beauty rest."

"There's someone under my bed," Robin said.

Artie sprung awake.

"I sure hope it's not a gobloon, a heffalump, or a woozle!" Artie shouted.

"It's none of those… things you just said," Robin said. "It's a child."

"A child?" Artie asked.

"Yes," Robin replied. "A young girl."

"What is she doing under your bed?" Artie asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied.

Artie got up and followed Robin into her bedchamber. As they entered, Robin lifted up the sheets and Artie looked under the bed.

"There's no one there," Artie said.

Robin looked and discovered the girl was gone.

"She was there," Robin said. "I saw her."

"Maybe you were just having a dream," Artie said.

"Artie," Robin said. "She was there. She probably heard us talking and changed hiding places."

"Then we'll search this entire castle if we have to," Artie said.

"Alright," Robin said. "Let's start."

Robin and Artie walked down the hall to another bedchamber.

"Maybe she's in there," Artie said.

"Isn't Horatio asleep in there?" Robin asked. "I think we should wait until he wakes up. We might anger him."

"He's fine," Artie assured her.

Artie and Robin entered the bedchamber and Artie slammed the door behind them. Horatio sprung awake and lit a candle.

"Artie!" Horatio shouted. "I was asleep! I am so angry with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Boston -2013-**

Emerson and Justin exited the elevator at their apartment building. As they walked through the lobby, they talked about their finals.

"My last final was so hard," Justin said.

"I told you not to take Macroeconomics," Emerson said.

"I did make it out of that class with a B, so I'm happy," Justin said.

As they were about to leave the building, Emerson turned around.

"Forgot you're wallet again, didn't you?" Justin asked.

"You got it," Emerson replied.

Justin followed Emerson upstairs to his apartment. As they entered, they heard Evelyn in the living talking on the phone with her friend, Rita.

"I'm starting to feel guilty, Rita," Evelyn said. "He's my grandson and I've been lying to him for the past two years. I mean, August just wanted to see his son. I should've just let him."

Emerson and Justin walked into the living room and Evelyn got wide-eyed.

"I have to go, Rita," Evelyn said before hanging up.

"My father came to see me two years ago, and you didn't let me see him?" Emerson asked.

"Yes," Evelyn replied. "But it was for your own protection."

"Okay," Justin said. "Before you two get into a screaming match with each other, let's just calmly sit down and talk like civilized adults."

"You had no right to do that!" Emerson shouted.

"I was trying to protect you!" Evelyn shouted.

"You were only thinking about yourself," Emerson said coldly. "I'm going back to my dorm. I can't stay here anymore. I hate you."

Emerson grabbed his wallet and stormed out of the apartment. Justin looked at Evelyn.

"He didn't mean that," Justin said.

"You'd better go," Evelyn said. "I don't want him to be mad at you too."

"I'll stop by after the Christmas party," Justin said.

"Thank you, Justin," Evelyn said. "I know I haven't exactly liked you."

"You specifically said that you hated me two years ago," Justin said.

"But you have matured since then," Evelyn said.

"Thank you," Justin said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emerson and Justin walked down a hall in the castle.

"How big is this castle?" Justin asked.

"It's huge," Emerson replied.

"And scary," Justin said.

"Stop being such a baby," Emerson said.

Emerson and Justin walked through a door at the end of the hall into a large room. The room was completely empty, except for a golden amulet with a blue gem in the center. Emerson quickly walked over to it.

"It's my amulet!" Emerson exclaimed. "I've seen it in my memories of my past life! This was my amulet!"

Emerson walked over to the amulet, picked it up, and put it on.

"Whoa!" Justin exclaimed. "I bet you wish you could fully remember your past life."

"What I really wish," Emerson said. "What I really wish is that I could live in a reality where my Papa didn't abandon me when I was born."

As soon as Emerson said that, he disappeared and the amulet fell to the floor.

"Emerson?" Justin asked.

Emerson woke up in a bed. He then looked around the room and did not recognize the surrounding.

"Justin?" Emerson asked.

Emerson got up and looked out the window to see the Storybrooke clock tower in the distance.

"I'm back in Storybrooke?" Emerson asked himself aloud.

Emerson got up, slipped on some house shoes, and walked outside. He then walked all the way to the clock tower.

"What am I doing here?" Emerson asked aloud.

"Emerson?" a voice asked.

Emerson turned around to see Archie with Pongo on a leash.

"Archie," Emerson said.

"Are you okay?" Archie asked. "You seem stressed."

"I am just confused," Emerson said. "I was in my castle talking to Justin. Then I woke up in some strange bed in this house back here in Storybrooke."

"You were sleepwalking again," Archie said. "Come in tomorrow morning and we can talk."

"Yeah, no," Emerson said.

"We've been over this," Archie said. "You need to talk to someone."

"Bye," Emerson said.

Emerson walked back to the house. As he entered, he was shocked to see a grownup August.

"Papa?" Emerson asked.

"Have you been sleepwalking again?" August asked.

"Papa!" Emerson cheered.

Emerson ran over to August and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" August asked.

"Yes," Emerson replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Earlier this evening you said you hated me and you were getting your own place," August replied.

"Oh, Papa," Emerson said happily. "I'm so glad you're an adult again!"

"What are you talking about?" August asked.

"Just today I was wishing…" Emerson started to say before realizing what was going on.

"Oh no," Emerson said. "My wish. This isn't real!"

"What's not real?" August asked.

"I need to speak with Regina," Emerson said.

"Hospital visiting hours aren't until 8:00 AM," August said. "But I don't understand why you want to speak with that evil woman."

"Hospital?" Emerson asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **2013**

Emerson sat in the corner at the Christmas party not having any fun. Justin walked over to his friend.

"You're not having any fun," Justin said.

"She lied to me," Emerson said. "I could've met my father two years ago."

"She was just trying to protect you," Justin said.

"She was only thinking about herself," Emerson said.

"Okay," Justin said. "Go home and at least hear her out. And don't come back until then."

Emerson reluctantly went back home. As he entered the apartment, he slammed the door.

"Grandma!" Emerson hollered. "I'm back to hear you out, but I'm still mad at you! Don't expect me to forgive you!"

There was no response.

"I know you're here!" Emerson shouted. "Your car is in the parking garage!"

Emerson walked into the kitchen to see Evelyn unconscious on the floor.

"Grandma!" Emerson screamed.

Emerson rolled his grandmother on her back and felt her chest. There was no heartbeat.

"Grandma!" Emerson screamed.

Emerson got out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"My grandmother's not breathing!" Emerson shouted. "There's not heartbeat. She's unconscious on the floor!"

 **Emerson's Castle: The Present**

Robin, Horatio, and Artie walked down a castle hallway.

"I wonder how long the girl has been hiding out here," Horatio said. "And I wonder what or who she's hiding from."

Justin ran down the hallway and stood in front of them.

"Emerson found this amulet and put it on!" Justin shouted. "Then he made this wish and disappeared!"

"What?" Horatio asked.

"Follow me," Justin said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Emerson's Castle**

Robin held the amulet in her hand.

"I know what this is," Robin said. "It's a wishing amulet. You say your heart's desire and it makes it come true."

"Emerson said he wanted to live in a reality in which his dad didn't leave him," Justin said.

"So that's where he must be," Robin said.

 **Alternate Storybrooke**

Emerson walked down the stairs into the mental hospital. He immediately went to the desk where Nurse Ratched sat.

"Excuse me?" Emerson asked.

"What do you want?" Nurse Ratched asked in a hateful tone.

"I need to see Regina Mills," Emerson replied.

"No," Nurse Ratched said. "I've been given strict orders to not let anyone see her."

"You can't stop me," Emerson said.

"I think I can," Nurse Ratched said.

Emerson magically stuck Nurse Ratched to her chair.

"Having a hard time getting up?" Emerson asked.

"Down the hall and first door on your left!" Nurse Ratched shouted.

"Thank you," Emerson said, snapping his fingers.

Emerson walked down the hallway and opened the door to see Regina chained to the wall.

"Regina," Emerson said.

"What do you want?" Regina asked in a hateful tone.

Emerson walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"I want out of this reality," Emerson replied.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"This reality is not real," Emerson said. "I accidentally made a wish on an amulet and it brought me here."

"Tell me about your reality," Regina said.

"For starters, you're not chained up to this wall," Emerson said. "You actually become a friend. Your relationship with Henry is stronger than ever."

"So it's because of you that I'm in this awful prison!" Regina shouted.

"I'm not the one who cast the curse," Emerson said. "Now can you please tell me how to get back to my reality?"

"Just use a portal," Regina replied. "You're best bet is to use a magic bean."

"Of course!" Emerson cheered. "A magic bean! I bet Mr. Gold has one."

Emerson looked at Regina.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Emerson said.

"I have nowhere to go," Regina said.

"You'll come with me," Emerson said. "Tonight I'll break into the pawn shop and steal a bean. Then I'll come back for you and we can escape."

"Why would you want to help me?" Regina asked.

"Other Regina was able to redeem herself and I know you can too," Emerson said. "Unless, of course, you want to stay in this prison."

"You better be back," Regina said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **EMERSON'S CASTLE**

Justin held the amulet in his hand.

"I wish Emerson would come back," Justin said.

Nothing happened.

"I wish Emerson would come back!" Justin repeated.

Nothing happened.

"I wish…" 

"You've been at it for three hours!" Robin shouted. "I told you, only those who possess magical powers can use it."

"My best friend is trapped in an alternate reality!" Justin shouted. "I have to get him back! He's all I have!"

"Calm down," Robin said.

"There has to be a way," Justin said.

"How did you get to this realm in the first place?" Robin asked. "

"Magic bean," Justin replied.

"So maybe if we find another magic bean, we can get to the alternate reality and to Emerson," Robin said.

"But where do we find a bean?" Justin asked.

 **ALTERNATE STORYBROOKE**

Emerson walked into the house where August sat on the living room couch.

"Hello, Papa," Emerson said. "I was thinking that whatever plans we have, let's just cancel them and spend the whole day together. You know, father/son time."

"I just got off the phone with Archie," August said. "You were supposed to meet with him at 8:30. You skipped your session."

"I don't need to speak with Archie," Emerson said. "I just want to spend the whole day with my Papa. We could go eat breakfast at Granny's. And then I was thinking we could go to the beach. I got these fishing polls at the bait shop…"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" August asked. "The past few months you have been nothing but cold to me!"

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," Emerson said. "I just want to spend time with you."

"Well, I don't want to spend time with you!" August shouted. "Get out of my sight!"

Emerson ran out of the house and August ran over to the door.

"Emerson!" August shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Later, Emerson sat at a booth at Granny's. Mr. Gold walked over and sat across from him.

"Hello, Dearie," Mr. Gold said.

"Mr. Gold," Emerson said.

"I know you're from a different reality," Mr. Gold said.

"Of course you do," Emerson said.

"You seem sad," Mr. Gold said.

"In my reality, he's a child," Emerson said. "In this reality, he's ashamed of me. When I wished for a reality in which my Papa didn't abandon me, I really thought everything would be fine." 

"Sometimes just simply wishing for something doesn't make them so," Mr. Gold said.

"You got that right," Emerson said.

"Here," Mr. Gold said, handing Emerson a magic bean. "It'll save you the trouble from breaking into my pawn shop."

"What's your deal?" Emerson asked.

"Appreciate the life you do have," Mr. Gold said. "Don't dwell on what you don't have."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Emerson asked.

"I like you, Mr. Booth," Mr. Gold replied. "You're like a son to me."

Emerson stood up and gave Mr. Gold a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold," Emerson said.

Emerson began to walk off, but stopped in his tracks.

"Where's Belle?" Emerson asked.

"I never did find her after the curse was broken," Mr. Gold replied.

Emerson ran to the hospital and went to the mental ward. Nurse Ratched sat at her desk.

"Where's Belle?" Emerson asked.

"Second door to the right," Ratched replied. "Please don't magically glue me to my chair again."

Emerson walked to the door and opened it to see Belle sitting on a bed.

"Belle?" Emerson asked.

"Yes!" Belle replied. "I got my memories back some time and no one would let me out!"

"Come with me," Emerson said.

Belle followed Emerson to Gold's Pawn Shop. Once they entered, Mr. Gold walked out of the back. His mouth dropped open.

"Belle?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Rumple?" Belle asked.

Belle and Mr. Gold ran to each other and embraced tightly. Emerson smiled and walked out of the pawnshop to see August standing there with a fishing pole.

"Let's go fishing," August said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **EMERSON'S CASTLE**

Seth sat in the kitchen eating honey with a spoon. As he ate, the young girl who hid under Robin's bed earlier walked into the kitchen to hide. She then saw Seth.

"Hello there," Seth said cheerfully. "Are you lost?"

The girl stood there in fear.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked. "Are you hungry?"

The girl quietly sat at the table across from Seth.

"I'm Seth," Seth said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Emily," the young girl replied.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"My parents and I were having a nighttime picnic under the moon," Emily said. "Suddenly, there was this dark purple smoke. We took off running and my parents were engulfed in the smoke. I somehow outran the smoke and it disappeared. I went back to where we were having the picnic and my parents were gone, along with everyone in our village. Then I found this castle and I've been here ever since."

"Listen," Seth said. "That purple smoke was a dark curse. I know where your parents are."

"Where?" Emily asked.

"Storybrooke," Seth replied.

 **ALTERNATE STORYBROOKE**

Emerson and August stood on the beach fishing in the ocean.

"This is nice," August said.

"Papa," Emerson said. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"I know you're mad at me for making you come to Storybrooke," August said.

"I'm not mad," Emerson said.

"Then why have you been so hostile towards me?" August asked.

"I haven't," Emerson replied. "At least this version of me hasn't."

"What are you talking about?" August asked.

"I come from an alternate reality," Emerson replied. "My version of you left me as a baby."

"What?" August asked.

"I made a wish to be in a reality where you didn't leave me," Emerson said. "I have to go back after today."

"Did I really leave you?" August asked.

"You technically didn't," Emerson replied. "Other you did."

"I'm so sorry," August said.

August embraced Emerson tightly and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't want to leave," Emerson said. "But I don't belong here. I have a whole life I need to get back to. I've embraced my powers and I'm learning to control them. My best friend, Justin, he knows and he's living with me in my castle. Oh, and there's this girl, Robin, who I kind of like."

"I wish I could go with you," August said.

"Maybe you can," Emerson said. "Nothing's keeping you here."

"Actually," August said. "There is. I'm getting married in two weeks."

"Oh," Emerson said. "Congratulations."

Emerson kissed August on the forehead.

"I have to go," Emerson said.

"Okay," August said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Papa," Emerson said.

Emerson gave August one more hug before rushing off to the hospital. As he entered Regina's room, Regina stood up.

"You really came back for me," Regina said surprised.

Emerson magically freed Regina.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Emerson asked.

"You have no idea," Regina replied.

Emerson threw the magic bean on the floor and a green portal opened up.

"On the count of three," Emerson said. "One, two, three."

Regina and Emerson held hands and jumped into the portal. As soon as they entered, the portal closed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **EMERSON'S CASTLE**

Justin and Robin searched a chamber for something magical. As they searched, they didn't notice Emerson and Regina appear behind them.

"Looking for something?" Emerson asked.

"We need to find something that will bring Emerson back!" Justin shouted.

"I'm back," Emerson said.

Justin and Robin turned around to see Emerson and Regina.

"Emerson!" Justin cheered.

Justin ran over to Emerson and hugged him tightly.

"How'd you get back?" Justin asked.

"Magic bean," Emerson replied.

"It's the Evil Queen!" Robin shouted, getting out her bow and arrow.

"Robin," Emerson said. "It's okay. She's a friend. This is the alternate reality version of Regina."

"Why did she come with you?" Robin asked.

"They had her chained to a wall," Emerson replied.

"I don't blame them," Robin said.

"She's a friend," Emerson repeated.

Robin put her bow and arrow down.

"Fine," Robin said.

"Come on, Regina," Emerson said. "I'll show you to your bed chamber."

Regina followed after Emerson while Justin looked at Robin.

"Regina isn't as evil as everyone says," Justin said.

"I don't trust her," Robin said.

 **THE END**


End file.
